Elite Wrestling Corporation
by Lewis767
Summary: In this all new OC dominated wrestling company you will witness various occasions of drama, feuds, wrestling and bloodshed! Join Charles Lynch the principal owner of Elite Wrestling in this exciting new adventure. APPLICATIONS OPEN!
1. EWC Introduction

**A/N: Hi Guys! I've seen loads of people write their own Wrestling promotions and so here's mine. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm new to the wrestling community but I'm sure my work will be sufficient enough! GET APPLYING! **

The screams and shrieks of millions could be heard as a man dressed in a tuxedo made his way to a four sided and three roped ring. The song 'Dallas' from the hit television series by Jerrold Immel. The mans overbearing and intimidating demeanour slightly shocked the audience as he entered the ring. "Ladies and gentleman you are all here for the two day premiere of the biggest and quite clearly the best new wrestling promotion; Elite Wrestling Corporation." He said.

The audience cheered even more loudly this time. "I am Charles Lynch the principal owner of this corporation and effectively everyone's boss. You will see bloodshed, you will see drama and of course you will see wrestling." Charles explained. He then motioned his hand towards two men and a woman sitting on a panel towards his right. "These three are my most trusted allies and your commentators! Hank Corona, Max Longford and Lois Cooper. Next week you will see the introduction of our initial roster of Superstars and Angels, the male and female wrestlers of our company. In a further three weeks time you will be able to attend our first pay per view event of the year; Do Or Die!"

**Application Form: **

**Name: (Only their ring name)**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Alignment: (Face, Heel or Tweener) **

**Gimmick/Personality: **

**Ring Attire: **

**Theme Song: **

**Entrance: **

**Signature Moves: **

**Finishers: **

**Open to a love interest: (yes or no) **

**Tag Team Or Stable: (Optional)**

**Manager: (Optional)**

**Other Info:**

Championships:

ECW World Heavyweight Championship

ECW Intercontinental Championship

ECW Internet Championship

ECW Tag Team Championship

ECW Angels Championship

ECW Angels Tag Team Championship

**A/N: First Episode Will Be posted in a few days when I have enough applications to get me started. P.S. Angels are basically the equivelant tot Divas or Women. **


	2. EWC Roster

**A/N: Hey Guys! This the current roster for ECW, Of course it is subject to change and I'm hoping that it does! I definitely need more OC's from you all, preferably a few more tag-teams mostly for the males but definitely a few more female tag teams also! The first episode of Tuesday Night Trouble! will be tomorrow, Tuesday! Also as uniqueness for this story I will put up the match-card for each episode! So the author's note at the end will feature that!**

**Superstars:**

Ring Name: Tyler Trouble

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Miami

Hair color: Blonde

Hair length: Short, faux hawk

Eye color: Blue

Height: 6'2

Weight: 225 lbs.

Signature(s) [Unlimited]: Powerbomb into the turnbuckle, Suplex off the top rope, Irish Curse

Finisher(s) [Up to Three]: Big Boot, Spear, Figure 4

Style of fighting: High Flyer, Energetic, Brawler, Showman, Submission, H*** or No Preference: Showman

Ring Attire: Black tights, Black boots, Shirt that says "305 Rep"

Theme Song: Im In Miami Trick by LMFAO

Entrance: He fists pumps on the top turnbuckle

Personality/Gimmick: Macho Man, Arrogant,

Heel or Face: Heel

Love Interest?: Everyone

Manager?: None

Name: Julio Libra  
>Age: 24<br>Gender: Male  
>Height: 6'1"<br>Weight: 135 pounds  
>Alignment: Heel<br>Gimmick/personality: The Mexican high flyer, he is a very smart, charismatic, and not a rule follower and not much of a talker  
>Ring attire: Black Camo shorts, and black boots<br>Theme song: Dawgz by Konnan  
>Entrance: Come out wear a shirt saying Mexican for life and runs to the ring ignoring the crowd booing him as he starts getting cocky<br>Signature move: Libra drop (Corkscrew dive), Mexico back stunner (stunner from behind)  
>Finisher: True heritage (Russian leg sweep) and flying elbow drop (Opponet standing and he jumps and hit them with his elbow)<br>Open to love interest: No  
>Tag team or stable: No cause he believes he is better then everyone<br>Manager: Sure  
>Other info: Lucha libra style of wresting<p>

Name: Mikey Crash  
>Age: 21<br>Gender: Male  
>Height: 6'4"<br>Weight: 220 pounds  
>Alignment: Face<br>Gimmick/Personality: The true Canadian, he is a very resilient fighter and refuses to fight girls, he mostly is into single competition but will do tag team sometimes.  
>Ring attire: Red and white Tights with his first name in the right side and the last on the left side, red gloves and black boots<br>Theme song: I AM by Dale Oliver  
>Entrance: Runs and high fives some the fans and run into the ring and point around the entire arena towards the fans and then jumps around waiting for his Opponent<br>Signatures: Shadowy void ( Hurricana) Monkey flip DDT, armbar  
>Finisher: Stunning Gleam (Clothesline and spear combo) and Crash Down (Running Bulldog and he gets on the turnbuckle and head butts his opponent)<br>Open to love interest: Sure  
>Tag team or stable: No<br>Manager: Doesn't want a manager  
>Other info: None<p>

Ring Name: The Vampire King Jevon

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Hometown: Newport News, VA

Efficiency: African American

Hair Color: Black with red streaks

Hair Length: Long to the middle of his back

Eye Color: Red

Height: 6'5

Weight: 230 lbs (muscle)

Signatures: Fishermen suplex, Death valley driver, Choke slam, Moonsault foot stomp

Finishers: Blood spike (Burning Hammer), Bat wing drop (Phoenix Splash), Feeding time (Rear naked choke)

Style of Fighting: Hardcore (bloody good fun)

Ring Attire: Black ring tights with blood running down the legs pattern, Black Combat boots, Black and red hooded trench coat with Open mouth with fangs and a bloody cross coming out of its mouth on the back.

Theme song: Born into Revolution By JT Machinima

Entrance: (Gangrel's entrance with more fire as well as lightning)

Gimmick: Vampire

Heel or Face: Tweener

Love interest: Yes I would like one

Manager: None but if so female

He likes to leave his opponents bloody when he is finished with them.

-  
>Name:Hubristic Nightmare<br>Age:39  
>Gender:Male<br>Height:7 foot 3  
>Weight: 234 ibs<br>Alignment:Heel  
>Gimmick:ExtremistMonster  
>Ring Attire:Mixture of Kane,Undertaker,Great Khail And Umaga<br>Theme Song:Ready To Die:Andrew A.K (I do not likes ponies,I just chose this song because I liked it.)  
>Entrance:Enters from Top of stadium,Does tons of flips while in heel taunts on the turnbuckle.<br>Signature Moves:Tiger Driver 91 (The result is the receiver having to tuck his neck as much as possible to avoid being driven down head first and compacting the top of his spine.)  
>Finishers:Burning Hammer (In a similar manner to the poisoned frankensteiner, the danger comes from the ready position: instead of being able to roll forward and counter act the force of being driven into the mat, you are now rather prone and helpless as you are thrown backwards head andor neck first.) Homicide.  
>Love:No<br>Other Info:Once,Killed a person when doing a burning hammer.

Ring Name: AJ Turner

Gender: Male

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Age: 21

Height: 5'9

Weight: 190

Hair Color: Brown, Shaved

Eye Color: Blue

Appearance: 6 Pack, Tan, Has a Yin-Yang Symbol Tattooed on his back, No Piercings

Wrestling Experience: Has been wrestling since he was 15. Has traveled the world to get experience  
>Regular Clothes: A T-Shirt and Jeans<p>

Wrestling Gear: Blue Trunks with "TURNER" written on the back, no shirt, boots, no knee pads  
>Alignment: Face<p>

Theme Song: "Unstoppable"—E.S. Posthumus

Entrance: Walks through the curtain, stops at the ramp and lifts both arms, Blue pyro, walks into the ring, giving high fives to any fan he sees.

Signature Moves: Dropsault, Standing Moonsault, Paydirt, Sunset Flip Powerbomb, Tornado DDT, Corner Tornado DDT, Satelitte DDT, Roundhouse Kick, Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers: Turner Bomb (Roundhouse Kick followed by Asai DDT), Shining Wizard, Dragon Sleeper

Personality: Very fan oriented.

Love Interest: No thanks

Tag Team: Next OC

Manager: Same as Love Interest

I have another OC:

Ring Name: Josh Wilson

Gender: Male

Hometown: Indianapolis, Indiana

Age: 21

Height: 5'10

Weight: 197

Hair Color: Black, like Jeff Hardy's length

Eye Color: Blue

Appearance: Pale, but not Sheamus pale. Has a cross on his forearm

Wrestling Experience: Has been wrestling since he was 17. Has traveled the world to get experience. He met AJ in Japan while working for NJPW. They became friends which surprised a lot of people due to their opposite personalities.

Regular Clothes: Black T-shirt with a skull on it. Jeans

Wrestling Gear: Black Trunks with "WILSON" written on the back, no shirt, boots, NO knee pads

Alignment: Face

Theme Song: "Unstoppable"—E.S. Posthumus

Entrance: Walks through the curtain. Walks down the ramp. Pauses on the top turnbuckle, and Red Pyro comes out of the posts like Kane's fire.

Signature Moves: Flying forearm, Flip Senton, Chop Block, Gut Punches, Tornado DDT, Kip-Up Hurricanrana, Amnesia (Opponent sitting in corner, Wilson on top rope. Back flips of top rope, moonsault style, and lands a dropkick on his opponent)

Finishers: Back From The Dead (Standing 720 splash), Trailer Hitch

Personality: Almost gothic, but not a downer.

Love Interest: No thanks

Tag Team: AJ Turner

I hope this is cool. Also, their tag finisher is Josh lifts the opponent into an Electric Chair position, and AJ hits a Spinning Heel Kick off the top rope, with Josh hitting a Electric Chair. It's known as the Heart Stopper.

Name: Tristan Keith Sanders (T.K for short)

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Height: 6'1

Weight: 205

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick/Personality: Quick witted, brilliant, nice, but prefers to show a more narcissistic and rich boy side of him.

Ring attire:3 different colored Small men's trunks with white and (1:Seafoam green. 2: baby blue. 3:Soft pink) diagonal stripes. White gloves, boots, knee and Elbow pads. No shirt. *White sleveless jacket.

Theme song: Drop dead beautiful by Britney Spears.

Entrance: Walks out with a smile on his face, strolling down to the beat of the song. He unzipps his jacket to show of his body one he climbs the apron. Once inside the ring he'll stretch out his legs.

Signature Moves:Hand stand legdrop, Lou thez press with punches, running bulldogs, one legged dropkicks, Flying snapmare.

Finishers: Make up! (Jumping Facebuster)  
>Facelift (Flapjack slam)<p>

Open to relationship: Yes

Tagteam or Stable: Yes

Manager:No

Other info: Once a spoiled rich kid, but his family disowned him after they lost their money, now he performs in the ring using his dancing and psychology background.

Name: Ryan Keys

Age:25

Gender: Male

Height:6'1

Weight:205 pounds and not a pound over

Alignment: Heel

Gimmick/Personality: Trickster gimmic. He thinks he can win over and get away with anything by using his charm and good looks. He loves to hear himself talk, and will cause trouble just to get some attention. He's not very smart off the ring and has a slight obssesion with his long spiky brown hair.

Ring attire: Black wet look truncks with 3 Dark green velcro straps keeping them together *his hips are kind of exposed. Black boots with Dark green soles. Black elbow and knee pads. *sunglasses

Theme song: Famous by Puddle of Mudd

Entrance: Walks in loving the reaction of the crowd, he smirks while walking to the stage, flirting with the camera. He slides through the bottom ropes and jump to a corer turnbuckle, where he tips is sunglasses to look at the crowd, then takes them off.

Signature Moves:1) Northern Lights Suplex with Bridge pin  
>Signature Moves:2)Lotus lock with bridging for preassure effect<br>Signature Moves:3) Corner turnbuckle hurricarana (Waits till opponent charges towards him to catch them with it)

Finishers:1)MasterKey (Single Knee Facebuster)  
>Finishers:2)Lockpick(Koji clutch)<br>Finishers:3) (alternate)Devil lock DDT (Hammerlock Legsweep Spike DDT) *Only used out of desperation or to cause Injury.

Open to Love interest ?: Anyone you want him to be with

Tagteam or Stable : With anyone that is similar to him.

Manager: None

Other info: He manipulates any situation to his favor, but due to the lack of knowledge he will change his strategy. If he can't win a match he will choose to lose by count out or disqualification instead of getting sumitted or pinned.

Name: Zack Nigel  
>Age: 23<br>Gender: Male  
>Nationality: Australian<br>Skin tone: white  
>Eye color: Blue<br>Hair color and style: Long black hair with brown highlights  
>Height: 6'4"<br>Weight: 130 pounds  
>Alignment: Face<br>Gimmick/Personality: The Outback gambler, Zack Nigel is a completely extreme person who will do even the most craziest things to win, he loves to try to taunt his opponent and is very resilient, brave and strong  
>Ring attire: Red and yellow trunks with Orange lighting bolt streaks going down it and he wears Black knee pads and yellow and red boots<br>Theme music: The fighter by gym class heroes  
>Entrance: Runs outs and jumps up in the air as Yellow pyro goes off. He then runs to the ring and jumps over the top rope and lands on his right knee. He then runs from rope to rope waiting for his next opponent.<br>Signature move: Sunset flip, back stabber, and curb stomp  
>Finisher: Ni-Bomb (Power bomb of the top ropes), Outback Side show (Side way DDT) and Kang-flying kick (Gets the top rope and waits for his opponent to get up. As soon as they get up he drop kicks them)<br>Open to a love interest: Yes  
>Tag team or stable: Up to you<br>Manager: No  
>Other info: He started wrestling when he was 15 years old and grew up in a very poor family so he started wrestling to get money for them<p>

Name: Joey Winters

Age: 20

Gender: male

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 152 pounds

Alignment: Face

Gimmick/Personality: Personality/Gimmick: is very hyper and mischievous, never sits still, but is a nice and sweet guy, despite everything, but is reckless in the ring and out but is only reckless with himself, can be rebellious at times, but sometimes can be like a puppy or a kid, but always tries to see the bright side of things and is almost always smiling.

Ring Attire: wears black short trunks with red edges, and Winters on the back in white and a nautical star in the front in white. Has black boots with red laces and a white sole. His wrist and hands are taped up with tape and usually varies colors weekly. Sometimes wears gear that's like his normal but is all pink, with his trunks pink with black edges and the designs in black, pink boots with black laces, and pink tape, wears it mostly to support breast cancer awareness month, and valentines day, and usually dyes hair pink to.

Theme Song: When I Grow up by Mayday Parade

Entrance: he comes out to multicolor fireworks, and does a backflip on the ramp, he high fives fans, he also does a backflip of a top turnbuckle.

Signature Moves: float over neckbreaker  
>Moonsault standing or top rope<br>Diving back elbow

Finishers: shooting star press top rope called Blizzard  
>Super kick to the face called white out.<br>Diving crossbody

Open to a love interest: (yes or no) Yes

Tag Team Or Stable: (Optional) if you want

Manager: (Optional) if you want

Other Info: he is bisexual

Name:kayden adams

Gender:male

Nickname:the werewolf of Kona,crusher

Hometown:Kona Hawaii

Hair Colour:long thick wavy brown hair

Eye Colour:dark green with yellow specks

Height:7'3

Weight:335

Age 27

Entrance Theme: rollin by limp bizkit

Ring Attire:black leather trousers with red and black vest, his hair down

Casual Attire:anything that looks good but he must have his sunglasses and leather jacket

Entrance Attire:same as ring but with a jacket

Signatures:sidewalk slams, military press, dropkick,knock out punches,knee lifts

Finishers:chokeslam, Kona crush, pump handle powerslam, jackknife powerbomb

Tattoos:the initial Kj on his right shoulder and a snake's on his left

Relationship Kiara-Jane "kitten"vandross, she is not a wrestler but a dancer, he is very protective of her because of her gentle and loving personality, she is 5'4, she has long hair that waved down to her mid-back, her hair had to be the most striking feature about her, about of it was black an then the rest was a shiny slivery-grey, that had been that way since she was 5 and she never saw it as a disability but as a quality, she had the perfect face as told by her boyfriend and others, big bright brown eyes, perfect brows, a beautiful face with a stop-and stare smile from the fullest and most luscious lips perfect for african american She was happy with her curvy and voluptuous body .

Manager:none

Entrance:rides in on a motorcycle as the light go gold and red

Accessories:wears a dog chain with kiara's name on it which he kisses before each match

Other stuff I should know he has a huge appetite and a soft spot for children

Name: Tyson Jones  
>Nickname: Ty, and The ender<br>Age: 20  
>Gender: Male<br>Hair color and style: Bald but has a Black goatee  
>Eye color: Brown<br>Nationality: African American  
>Skin tone: Black<br>Height: 6'6"  
>Weight: 255 pounds<br>Alignment: Heel  
>Gimmickpersonality: The villainous athlete, Tyson Jones is a guy that takes things very seriously and is ruthless and aggressive not caring what happens to his opponent as long as he win.  
>Ring attire: Red trunks with A skull with a helmet with spikes on it in the center, gray knee pads and Red boots<br>Theme song: Making moves by sugar tongue slim  
>Entrance: He comes out and gets into a football stance and then runs to ring<br>Signature move: Helmet smash (Runs at his opponent and head butts them), Clothesline from hell and ankle lock  
>Finisher: I WIN! (Spears his opponent and then pins them) and Bursting through ( Kicks his opponent down and then waits for him to get up. He then clothesline him at full force.)<br>Open to love interest: No  
>Tag team or stable: No<br>Manager: None  
>Other info: None<p>

Name: Azure Keith Lee

Stage Name: Azure Lee

Nicknames: The Dark Angel , The Tactician Specialist

Age: 24

Height: 5'11

Weight : 219 Pounds

Efficiency (Race) : Half Asian (Chinese) Half Caucasian

City: Los Angeles , California

Body Type: Lean but very Muscular.

Gender: Male

Hair Style: Short but Spikey Hair and has a long fringe

Hair Color: Black but the fringe is a mix of Black and Blue

Style: A Mix Between Powerhouse , Submission and Highflyer . He is also a good Tactician

Attire(Ring Clothes) :Black Elbow Pads , A Wrestling Pants that is Blue on the Left side and Black on the right side , Black Knee Pads and Black Boots.

Attire(Causal Clothes) :Black Jacket , Blue Muscle Shirt , Black Jeans and Blue Sneakers

Attire (Entrance Clothes): Same as Ring Clothes but with Black Jacket.

Entrance: As his entrance music plays , He stands on the ramp and raised his left arm high up to the fans , then he walks on the ramp looking at the fans. Once he enters the Ring , He climb on one of the top turnbuckles and gave a Randy Orton like pose to the fans.

Theme Song: "Black or White" by Bleeding In Stereo

Heel or Face(Bad or Good): Mostly Face

Accessories: Yin Yang Necklace and Black Sunglasses

Personality: He is Cold , Strict and Harsh to guys as he does not trust them. He will be cooperative , polite and slightly nice once he fully trust them. He is slightly friendly and polite to girls and he does not mind helping them. He will get violent and furious when some one insults him or someone gives him a cheap shot. He cares for Ruby quite a lot as he is close friends with her. He is nice , polite , helpful and friendly when he is around with Ruby.

Manager: Ruby Astral

Stable: None for now

Signatures:

Multiple arm drags

Clothesline

Short-arm Lariat Takedown

Spinebuster

Sharpshooter

Multiple Kick Variations  
>-Superkick<br>-Roundhouse  
>-Enzuigiri<br>- Dragon whip  
>- Spinning heel<br>- Dropkick

Moonsault

Multiple Suplex Variations  
>- Snap<br>- Snap Inverted  
>- Delayed Vertical<br>- German  
>- Snap German<p>

Ice Tornado (Shooting Corkscrew Star Press)

Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster)

Ice Breaker (Snapmare Driver)

Diving Elbow Drop

Omoplata Crossface

Finishers:

The Frostbite (Snap Inverted Double Underhook DDT)

Rush Hour (Surfboard/Dragon Sleeper Combo)

Final Black Out (Snap Inverted Underhook Brainbuster)

Love Interest: Yes , Ruby Astral

Championships: ECW World Heavyweight championship , ECW Intercontinental Championship and ECW Internet Championship

**Angels:**

Name: Tori

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Height: 5'7

Weight: 134 lbs.

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick/Personality: Fiery, bold, sarcastic, fights guys and girls, very violent

Ring Attire: White crop top with 'Vixen' in black letters, black shorts, fishnets, fingerless gloves, polka dot boots

Theme Song: Taking You Down by Egypt Central

Entrance: Black pyros go off as she walks to the ring

Signature Moves: Lou Thesz Press w/ punches, Spinning Heel Kick

Finishers: Frogsplash, Spear, Chokebomb

Open to a love interest: (yes or no) No

Tag Team Or Stable: (Optional) Yes

Manager: (Optional) No

Other Info:

Name: (Only their ring name)Lexis Vaughn  
>Age:26<br>Gender:Female  
>Height:5'2<br>Weight:110  
>Alignment: (Face, Heel or Tweener): Face<br>Gimmick/Personality:The bad ass Of the twins , Lexis wrestles anybody she has to ,to prove she's the best , she's resilent , brave & strong .  
>Ring Attire:A powder blue cropped halter top w silver lining , matching short shorts with a silver belt that says Boss & shiny white drmartens & a silver fingerless glove on her right hand  
>Theme Song:Yonkers - Tyler , The Creator .<br>Entrance:She runs out and slaps a few fans hands then leaps onto th apron & twirls around and places one hand on her hip & one in the air as blue pyro that looks like rain falls , she climbs & sits on the top turnbuckle & waits for her opponant  
>Signature Moves:Hand spring moonsault , cartwheel elbow , spinnin facebuster, running hurricanrana ,diving spear , corner head scissors take down ,<br>Finishers:Tornado Ddt , Double moonsault , & Punt Kick (Dragons Bite)  
>Open to a love interest: (yes or no)Yes<br>Tag Team Or Stable: (Optional)Yes w/ her twin sister  
>Manager: (Optional)her twin Katerina<br>Other: She's a hardcore/highflyer , & specialises in inter gender matches. She often uses her opponents own moves against them .She has a dragon tattoo on her shoulder & six piercing ( bellybutton,snakebites,& 3 in her left ear)

Name: (Only their ring name) Katerina Vaughn  
>Age:26<br>Gender:female  
>Height:5'3<br>Weight:120  
>Alignment: (Face, Heel or Tweener)Face<br>Gimmick/Personality: The sweeter twin , She's caring & always worries about others. She's more of the brains of the whole "Vaughn Sisters" tag team .  
>Ring Attire: A black vest with silver lining with matching black short shorts &amp;black combat boots . She wears a black fingerless glove on her left hand<br>Theme Song:Yonkers - Tyler the Creator  
>Entrance:She walks out and blows a kiss to her fans then goes down the ramp smiling &amp; waving then she slides under the bottom rope &amp; points to all her fans<br>Signature Moves:Discus clothesline , Cross body , corner hurricarana , wheelbarrel bulldog , running bulldog , bronco buster ,snap ddt  
>Finishers:Tilt a whirl Face buster (Katerina Buster ) , Clover leaf (VTO) , &amp; Curbstomp<br>Open to a love interest: (yes or no)no  
>Tag Team Or Stable: (Optional)Vaugh Sisters w Lexis  
>Manager: (Optional)Lexis<br>Other Info: Katerina & Lexis are completely identical twins the only difference is Katerina wears her hair straight & Lexis has curly hair .They're carmel skin tone with violet eyes & black waist length hair . Katerina is a Submission specialist/Highflyer

Tag team finisher: Double snap Ddt  
>Hometown: Yonkers-New York<p>

Name: Alyssa Smith  
>Age: 19<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 5'6"<br>Weight: 134 pounds  
>Alignment: Face<br>Gimmick: The extreme angel, Alyssa is a very tough competitor doing her best to win her matches every time, she is strong and competitive and supportive of others and is not afraid to fight anyone  
>Ring attire: A pink sports bra and blue short shorts<br>Theme music: Out of my way by seether  
>Entrance: Comes on to the stage and blows a kiss at everyone and then raises her hands in the air when Pink pyro goes off and then slaps a few of the crowds hands as she runs to the ring<br>Signature: Angel crush ( Spine buster), Frog Splash and running bulldog  
>Finishers: Holy End (Stunner) and glorious angel ( sleeper hold)<br>Open to a love interest: Yes  
>Tag team or stable: None<br>Manager: Nobody  
>Other info: Uses a mix martial arts type of wrestling style<p>

Ring Name: Vicki Gates

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Hometown: The Asylum

Hair color: Brunette

Hair length: Long

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120 lbs.

Signature(s) [Unlimited]: Running crossbody, Spinning Bulldog

Finisher(s) [Up to Three]: Boston Leg, Camel Clutch, Sleeper Hold

Style of fighting: High Flyer, Energetic, Brawler, Showman, Submission, H*** or No Preference: Submission

Ring Attire: White button shirt, Black tights, Brown glove

Theme Song: Michael Myers

Entrance: Rides to the ring with Jigsaw bike

Personality/Gimmick: Female Mankind, Sadistic

Heel or Face: Heel

Love Interest?: None

Manager?: None

Name: Ashlyn Riker

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5'11

Weight: 145 lbs

Alignment: Face

Gimmick/Personality: Ashlyn is the sweetest girl you will ever meet, and yes, she can be mean if you make her mad in any way

Ring Attire: Black Leather Bolero Jacket, White and Pink One Sleeved Crop top, Black Hot Pants, and Black Wrestling Boots with Crosses on them

Theme Song: Obsessed by Mariah Carey

Entrance: Ashlyn's entrance starts out with her photo and then morphs into her video showing her wrestling skills in the ring

Signature Moves:  
>-Nightwish (450 Splash)<br>-Beautiful Bulldog (Running Bulldog)

Finishers:  
>- Killa Queen (Widow's Peak like Victoria)<br>- Sweet Dreams (Tombstone Piledriver like Undertaker)

Open to a love interest: Yes

Tag Team Or Stable: None

Manager: None

Other Info: What people don't know, is that Ashlyn is also a mother to her daughter, Alyssa Rose. She's wrestling to help support her daughters medical bills that have to be taken care of

Name: Sky  
>Age: 20<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 5'9"<br>Weight: 120 pounds  
>Alignment: tweener<br>Gimmick/personality: The anti heroine/ She is very flirty when she is not wrestling with guys, inside the ring she is smart, resilient and strong  
>Ring attire: Red striped sports bra and red shorts with a black belt and red boots. Has 6 piercings. 1 in her belly button, 2 in each of her ears and one in the lower right side of her lip.<br>Theme song: Stars in the night by Barry Manilow  
>Entrance: She comes on the stage and raises her hand and then walks to the ring and jumps over the ropes and squats down as she waits for her opponent to come out.<br>Signature move: Sweet chin music, sleeper hold, and roundhouse kick  
>Finisher move: Skyscraper (Brain buster) and anti climax (Triangle hold)<br>Open to love Interest: Yes  
>Tag team or stable: Maybe<br>Manager: No  
>Other: British born wrestler and is a submission and high flyer<p>

Name: Maya Thompson  
>Age: 19<br>Gender: Female  
>Nationality: American<br>Skin tone: Caucasian  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Eye color: Purple eyes  
>Height: 5'8"<br>Weight: 106 pounds  
>Alignment: Tweener<br>Gimmick/personality: The popular one, despite being a face she is very cocky and brags a lot and will try to take credit away from her tag partner. She is very smart and cunning  
>Ring attire: Green short shorts with the words 'fabulous ones' on the right side, Green sports bra and Red boots<br>Theme music: Work Hard play hard by Wiz Khalifa  
>Entrance: She comes out blowing kisses to the fans and then walks to the ring and then gets on the middle rope and waves to the fans.<br>Signature: Break your face (Russian leg sweep), scissor kick  
>Finisher: Unpopular (She will elbow her opponent and then DDT them), beautiful music (sweet chin music)<br>Open to love interest: To some as arrogant as her  
>Tag team or stable: Yes with Evelyn<br>Tag team finisher: Two sided leg sweep  
>Manager: They could have a manager<br>Other: She and Evelyn have known each other since they were 15 when they both wrestled each other. When they went into the pro circuit the decided to form a tag team but always end up arguing about who is better.

Name: Evelyn Jackson  
>Age: 19<br>Gender: Female  
>Hair color: Blond long hair win black highlights<br>Eye color: Blue  
>Nationality: British<br>Skin tone: Pale  
>Height: 5'7"<br>Weight: 115 pounds  
>Alignment: Face<br>Gimmick/Personality: The beautiful Britain, She unlike her partner doesn't try to take credit for everything and she is the consider one of the most beautiful female wrestlers. She is very resilient and smart and isn't afraid to fight  
>Ring attire: A dark blue and green sports bra, White short shorts with the 'fabulous ones' on the left side and wears Pink boots<br>Theme song: Same as Maya seeing that they are partners  
>Entrance: She skips out on to the stage and waves to the fans and then runs to the ring and leans on the turnbuckles waiting for her opponent to come out.<br>Signature move: Eve-Storm (450 frog splash), Flipping Moonsault of the top rope  
>Finisher: Evening Moon (Sleeper hold and swinging full Nelson combined) and British Wizard (Shining Wizard)<br>Open to love interest: Yes  
>Tag team or stable: Like I said at the top with Maya<br>Tag team finisher: Two sided leg sweep  
>Manager: Like I said at the top<br>Other info: Knew Maya since they were 15 when they faced off in the ring. When they entered the pro circuit they decided to form a tag team but they always argue about who is the better partner

Name: Ruby Astral

Stage Name: Ruby

Nicknames:

Age:24

Height: 5'7

Weight : 130 Pounds

Efficiency (Race) : Caucasian

City: Los Angeles , California

Body Type: Lean and Slender

Gender: Female

Hair Style: Long Hair that reach the shoulders

Hair Color: Brown

Style:A Mix Brawler , High Flyer and Submission.

Attire(Ring Clothes) : Like Paige's attire but Pink in Color

Attire(Causal Clothes) : A Purple Blouse , Black Jeans and Purple Flats

Attire (Entrance Clothes): Same as Ring Attire but with a Purple Jacket

Entrance: As her entrance music plays , she stands on the ramp waving at the fans then she walks down on the ramp slapping hands with the fans. Once she enters the ring , she climbs on the top turnbuckle and blow kisses to the fans.

Theme Song: "She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston

Heel or Face(Bad or Good): Face

Accessories: A Gold Necklace

Personality: She is kind , very cheerful and friendly to others and Azure. She usually try to tell Azure not to be mean to people as she knew he does not trust people. She gets furious when someone hurts Azure verbally or physically. She also gets worried when he gets injured. She will get slightly jealous when another girls are talking to him. She has a crush on him right now but is too scared to confess her feelings to him.

Manager: Azure Lee

Stable: None for now

Signatures:

Multiple Kick Variations

-Dropkick

-Roundhouse

- Heel

- Enzuigiri

Diving Crossbody

Multiple DDT Variations

- Snap

- Lifting

- Spike

- Inverted

Multiple Moonsault Variations

-Corkscrew

- Double

- Moonsault (Regular one)

Ice Tornado (Shooting Corkscrew Star Press)

Multiple Suplex Variations

- German

- Underhook

- Tiger

Sharpshooter

Rush Hour (Surfboard/Dragon Sleeper Combo)

Neckbreaker

Finishers:

5 Star Finish (Phoenix Splash)

High Cross (Inverted Suplex Cutter)

Inverted Frostbite (Snap Double Underhook DDT)

Love Interest: Yes , Azure Lee

Championships : ECW Angels Chamiponship

**Tag Teams:**

AJ and Josh (AJ Turner and Josh Winters.)

Thunder and Lightning (Zack Nigel and Joey Winters.)

The Vaughn Sistera (Lexis Vaughn and Katerina Vaughn.)

May-Eve (Maya Thompson and Evelyn Jackson.)

Vicki and Tori (Vicki Gates and Tori.)

**A/N: Hey Guys! So Tuesday Night Trouble is tomorrow and in addition to dramatic segments and juicy feuds and whatnot we will see four matches just to start the show off, a normal show will feature five but tomorrow will just be four just to ease us in! **

**The Match-card is below!**

**MATCH CARD:**

**1. AJ Turner and Josh Wilson vs Tyler Trouble (Handicap match 2 v 1)**

**2. T.K. vs Ryan Keys (Singles Match)**

**3. The Vaughn Sisters vs May-Eve (Tag Team match for the ECW Angels Tag Team Championship)**

**4. Julio Libra vs Kayden Adams with Kiara (Singles match for the ECW Intercontinental Championship)**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. EWC Tuesday Night Trouble Part 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is a first in a two parter of Tuesday Night Trouble! I will try my best to get the final part up tomorrow but for now please enjoy the two matches and added segments of tonight's edition! Tomorrow's will see two title matches between, The Vaughn Sisters and May-Eve as well as Julio Libra vs Kayden Adams.**

**Normally I would post all of the matches in the same chapter of the story, but I've been terribly unwell today and I knew I had to post so I decided to split into two parts!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!**

The crowds screeched and cheered at any oppurtunity they could, the show had only just started and already mayhem was confirmed to ensue. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first episode of Tuesday Night Trouble and we are live!" Hank Corona the head commentator announced.

The smiles of thousands was undescribable, Hank was ecstatic to be commentating the show for the foreseeable future. "Beside me is the gorgeous Lois Cooper and the less gorgeous, Max Longford. Tonight we have a very special show, four matches two of which are for the Intercontinental Championship and the Angels Tag Team Championship! The remaining three championships will be assigned at our first PPV of the year, Do Or Die!"

Do Or Die was sure to be mayhem but the focus for now was on the current show which had merely just started.

("Dallas" by Jerrold Immel)

"Oh my god, it's the principal owner of EWC, Charles Lynch!" Max shrieked.

Charles approached the ring with a stern yet mischevious smile on his face, clutching a microphone in his hands. As soon as he entered the ring he smiled, stuck his hands in the air and cheered loudly along with the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen as my good friend, Hank, has just said, tonight will be a night that you will never forget. AJ Turner and Josh Wilson will face Tyler Trouble in a handicap match which effectively, starts-"

("I'm in Miami Trick" by LMFAO)

Tyler Trouble whom was dressed in a shirt that said '350 Rep' accompanied by black tights and boots emerged from the curtains with a sly smile spread across his face.

"Before you finish your sentence and before my match starts I just wanted you to know that I'm not affected and I'm not upset about not having the odds in my favour because quite frankly, I take this handicap match as a compliment. You Mr. Lynch know that I can beat anyone in this company, including my two opponents tonight." Tyler explained.

Charles laughed hysterically before looking at Tyler directly in the eyes, even from inside the ring. "Tyler why I have no doubt that you are a good wrestler, I did not put you in this match because of your talent, I put you in it so that AJ Turner and Josh Wilson could squash you and your arrogance before I did it myself!"

The audience's cheers kept changing sporadically depending on who was speaking.

"Fair enough, however, I did want to let you know that I'm not upset with you, I admire your honesty and I'm sure you will admire my victory!"

The crowd started to boo at Tyler's arrogance.

"Oh and Tyler, don't ever interrupt me again! Because what I was about to say was that your match...starts now!" Charles said.

Charles made his way out of the ring and out through the exit door as Tyler's theme song played once more as he made his way to the ring.

("Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus)

AJ Turner and Josh Wilson, both of whom were wearing blue and black trunks with their respective sirnames written on the backs. Both sprinted down the ramp and high fived as many fans as possible, laughing and smiling as they entered the ring.

"The following contest is a handicap match scheduled for onefall. Making they're way to the ring, from Indianaopolis, Indiana, AJ and Josh!"

"AJ and Josh seem like quite the heroes." Lois commented, admiring the view.

"Indeed they do, Tyler doesn't seem to happy though." Max responded.

The tag team duo entered the ring with joy and stood facing the stern, Tyler. The first to get into the ring and face Tyler was Josh. Josh ran towards Tyler and tried shoving him to the floor, with a quick reversal, Tyler managed to slip behind Josh and drop kick him to the floor.

"Did you see that?!" Hank shrieked.

As Josh struggled to rise to his feet, Tyler prepared his next move and one his signatures to be precise. "He's gonna do a suplex off the top rope!"

Tyler did in fact perform a suplex off of the top rope, landing on Josh, crashing him to the floor once more.

"Poor AJ is just looking on in frustration!" Lois pointed out.

Tyler ran over to Josh and pulled his leg up in one quick movement.

1...

2...

Kick out!

"I'm pretty sure that Tyler's gonna steal the win!" Hank said. Josh on the otherhand managed to push Tyler off of him and attempted to reach AJ who was nearby. Tyler grabbed onto Josh's foot and attempted to pull Josh away before being kicked to the floor, enabling AJ to be tagged in.

"He get's the tag!"

AJ performed a roundhouse kick to Tyler's face. "He's going in for the pin already!" Max stated. 1...Kick Out!

Tyler dodged out of the way and flipped off of the left turnbuckle, landing on AJ's stomach. "I can handle whatever you throw at me!" Tyler shouted as he went in for the pin once more.

1...

2...

3..!

Tyler stood up triumphently as he smiled somewhat mischeviously. "Tyler did what he said he was going to do and he won." Lois said. Max and Hank nodded their heads in agreement, they had their suspicions that Tyler would win, and they had come true. "Here is your winner, Tyler Trouble!"

"Next we have T.K. vs Ryan Keys in our first singles match of the series!"

("Drop Dead Beautiful" by Britney Spears)

Tristan Keith Sanders better known as T.K. came strolling out of the curtains with a smile spread across his face, wearing seafoam green shorts he stuck his hands in the air and unzipped his jacket, receiving a mix of boos and cheers from the crowd. "The following contest is set for onefall, making his way to the ring weighing in at 205 pounds, Tristan Keith!"

Once inside the ring, T.K. placed his hand on his lips as if kissing it and then waved it to the crowd.

("Famous" by Puddle Of Mud)

Ryan Keys whom was wearing black trunks smirked as he emerged from the curtains before flirting with the camera. "And the challenger, weighing in at 205 pounds, Ryan Keys!"

"I doubt this match will trump it's predecessor but I'm sure it'll be entertaining." Hank said, whilst the other two commentators watched closely, analysing each wrestler.

T.K. and Ryan squared off for a moment or two before T.K. placed Ryan in a headlock, then proceeding to flip him over his shoulder. "Nice!" Lois murmured.

T.K. then attempted to pin his opponent.

1...

2...

Kick out!

"Look, someone else! Oh it's the Hubristic Nightmare!" Max yelled, pointing towards the Hubristic Nightmare who ran speedily down the ramp and jumped in the ring, tackling T.K. to the ground.

"What is he doing?!" Lois asked.

With T.K. injured after Nightmare's brief interference, Ryan managed to pick up where Nightmare left off. "Oh my god he's going to do it!"

1...

2...

3...!

"Here is your winner, Ryan Keys!"

Everyone cheered as Ryan stood up in triumph whilst T.K. whom was still bruised lay limp on the floor. "Up next is the beautiful Vaughn Sisters vs May-Eve for EWC!"

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you guys liked it! I will post Saturday Night Showdown on Saturday! But please review, please, please, please!**


	4. EWC Tuesday Night Trouble Part 2

**A/N: hey guys! As promised I have delivered the next part of Tuesday Night Trouble! Please review, please give me feedback because I really need it to carry on! At the end of the chapter I will post the match card as usual for next episode! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

** ("Work Hard Play Hard" by Wiz Khalifa)**

Maya Thompson and her tag team partner, Evelyn Jackson approached the ring receiving indescribably large amounts of cheers from the audience. Both were wearing green sports bras accompanied by shorts, the pair waved at their fans before high fiving as many as they could. "The following Angels tag team contest is for the EWC Angels Tag Team Championship! Making their way to the ring, weighing in at 106 and 115 pounds, Maya Thompson and Evelyn Jackson, May-Eve!"

Once the duo had entered the ring they waited anxiously for their opponents, both of whom were exhilarated to be fighting that evening.

**("Yonkers" by Tyler, The Creator)**

Lexis and Katerina Vaughn skipped merrily down the ramp as they blew kisses to the fans in addition to high fiving them. "And their opponents, weighing in at 110 pound, Lexis and Katerina, The Vaughn Sisters!"

The crowd cheered enormously as the pair made their way into the ring. "I'm so excited to finally have an Angels match! I think The Vaughn Sisters could definitely win this!" Lois commented.

"I'm kinda rooting for May-Eve myself." Max responded.

Maya and Lexis were first to face each other. Maya smirked as she went in for a headlock however Lexis quickly reversed and placed Maya into a headlock, surprising the audience around them.

"Lexis hasn't exactly been the best wrestler in the ring but she seems to be proving her own tonight." Hank commented.

Lois and Max nodded their heads in agreement, intent on seeing the match through to the end. Meanwhile, in the ring, Lexis ran to the nearest turnbuckle and somersaulted forward before using her leg to knock Maya's head, crashing down to the floor.

Lexis cheered and taunted before attempting to pin Maya who kicked her in the stomach before quickly managing to tag Evelyn in.

"And she managed to tag Evelyn in!"

Evelyn being the fresh member of the legal duo sprinted towards Lexis who lifted Evelyn in the air and launched her over the top rope, her body smashing onto the floor. As Lexis cheered herself on, taunting Evelyn in the process, Maya came running through the middle rope and strikes Lexis to the floor before the same processing happening to her by Katerina.

"Bitch!" Katerina muttered.

"Oh look there's Evelyn!" Max yelled, Evelyn came surprisingly out of nowhere and attempted to drop kick Katerina to the floor before being pushed by the former and put in a pitfall by Lexis, the legal wrestler.

1...

2...

3..!

"Here is your winners and the NEW Angels Tag Team Champions, Lexis and Katerina, The Vaughn Sisters!"

"As I or decided the Vaughn Sisters managed to steal the win with a surprising rage of outburst and surprisingly good wrestling from Lexis who might just be stealing the spotlight from her sister, Katerina." Lois explained.

"Up next we have Julio Libra vs Kayden Adams with Kiara-Jane for the Intercontinental Championship." Hank announced.

**("Rollin'" by Bizkit)**

Large pyros exploded as Kayden Adams came riding in on large motorcycle with his girlfriend and valet riding on the back, smiling as she kissed calmly on Kayden's neck. The duo then exited the vehicle and headed towards the ring. "The following contest is for the EWC Intercontinental Championship, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Kiara-Jane, Kayden Adams!"

The crowd cheered as Kayden made his way into the ring with Kiara remaining on the outside as a supportive girlfriend and valet.

"Kayden is definitely well prepared tonight, but is Kiara? Will she interfere in the match at all?" Hank queried.

(Dawgz by Konnan)

Julio Libra a man whom was wearing a shirt with the title 'Mexican' smiled slyly as he strutted down the ramp and approached the ring and more importantly his opponent. "And his opponent, weighing in at 211 pounds, Julio Libra!"

As soon as Julio made his way into the ring the crowds cheered and booed as soon as the match had begun. Kayden went in for a drop kick already which was easily dodged by Julio who decided to retaliate with a slap to the face before jumping onto the nearest turnbuckle and performing a suplex.

1...

2...

Kick Out!

Suddenly, Kiara jumped in the ring and drop kicked Julio to the floor immediately, injuring him surprisingly.

1...

2...

Kick out!

In the most shocking moment so far, Julio jumped up to his feet, head butted Kayden and threw Kiara over the top rope.

"I can't believe he just did that! This is sure to start a massive feud between both Julio and Kayden and clearly Kiara will be involved too! It's unbelievable!" Max yelled.

Libra performed a rear view into the air as he landed with a thud on Kayden's head.

1...

2...

3..!

"Julio did it! He's the new intercontinental champion! He managed to injure Kiara and become the new champion!"

"Here is your winner and the new EWC intercontinental champion, Julio Libra!"

"Ladies and gentleman that was a fantastic show with four fantastic matches! Next week we will have FIVE matches for you all in addition to interview with Charles Lynch and a few juicy segments of drama! Make sure you stay tuned!"

A/N: Did you guys like it? Hate it? Next episode will be Saturday Night Showdon! Please don't forget to review as I mentioned earlier v anyway here is the match card for the next episode!

1. Hubristic Nightmare and Kayden Adams vs Julio Libra

2. Azure Lee and Tyson Jones vs Zack Nigel and Joey Winters

3. The Peace Brothers and The Vaughn Sisters vs Xavier and Leroy and May-Eve

4. Vicki Gates vs Ashlyn

5. Ryan Keys vs Tyler Trouble


	5. EWC Saturday Night Showdown Part 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am very excited for this episode as it is Saturday Night Showdown! This will be split into two possibly three parts, this first part one features one match but also a few segments of drama, due to myself feeling unwell and very tired, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS AN AWFUL LOT!11**

The crowds erupted into massive amounts of cheers and screeches as the cameras started rolling and the show began to start. "Ladies and gentlemen we are here live on Saturday Night Showdown! Where we have an excellent five matches for you all! The Intercontinental Champion and the Angels Tag Team Champions will be back to fight in two non title matches!" Hank Corona explained.

("Dallas" by Jerrold Immel)

The boss of Elite Wrestling Corporation, Charles Lynch proceeded to make his entrance to the ring with a sly smirk on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen as Hank Corona said, we have a very intense and special match card tonight. Tyler Trouble will also face Ryan Keys in a match tonight as part of our main event. As you know Tyler and I got into a heated confrontation on Tuesday Night Trouble but we have reconciled and have sorted out our differences and so I hope he enjoys his match tonight." Charles explained.

("Famous" By Puddle Of Mudd)

The audience cheered and booed simultaenously as Ryan Keys who was in fact Tyler's opponent this evening emerged from the curtains with a microphone clutched in his hands. "Charles how can you fall for Tyler's tricks? He's trying to get you on side so he gets a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship! He doesn't like you, he doesn't care about you, he only cares about himself and the championship!" Ryan stated.

The audience backed up that statement with a swarm of cheers echoing Ryan's statement. "Mr. Lynch doesn't seem very happy." Max stated.

"Why do you call him that, he's our boss doesn't mean we've gotta be up his ass!" Lois commented.

Charles who was still digesting what Ryan had said decided to retaliate. "If that's how you feel then you can prove that to me by winning your match against Tyler tonight. If not then I'll see you next week!" Charles said, exiting the ring.

"Wow! Charles is really behind Tyler isn't he?" Hank rhetorically asked.

"He sure is!" Lois replied.

("Ready To Die" by Andrew A.K.)

The Hubristic Nightmare and Kayden Adams, his tag team partner for the evening slyly smiled as they both made their way to the ring. "The following handicap contest is set for onefall! Making their way to the ring, The Hubristic Nightmare and Kayden Adams!" The pair continued approaching the ring with the same shifty demeanour they had the entire time.

"On Tuesday, Kayden lost to Julio Libra for the Intercontinental Championship, he must feel pretty done in." Lois commented.

("Dawgz" by Konnan)

Julio Libra, the new intercontinental champion arrogantly smiled as he approached the ring, holding his title belt in the air. The Intercontinental championship was the second largest in the company behind the world heavyweight championship, so to win it was a huge achievement. "And his opponent, weighing in at 135 pounds, he is the EWC Intercontinental Champion, Julio Libra!"

Kayden who was stood in the ring grunted and groaned at the fact that he had lost to Julio a few days previous.

"Looks like the nightmare is starting off the match." Hank announced.

Nightmare went straight in for irish whip but instead was dropkicked to the floor. Julio ran in the opposite direction and jumped up on the left turnbuckle, throwing himself off onto Nightmare attempting a pin.

1...

Kick out!

"Julio is very deterimined!"

As soon as Nightmare got up, Julio delivered a backhand chop to the face before attempting yet another drop kick. "You'll lose again!" Julio shouted in Kayden's direction. This time he went for a crossbody before attempting a sharpshooter.

Suddenly a smirk spread across Julio's face as Nightmare tapped out, allowing Julio to win.

"Here is your winner, Julio Libra!"

Suddenly, Kayden jumped up on the turnbuckle and launched himself onto Julio, repeatedly slapping him multiple times before shoving the Intercontinental title in his face, the proceeding to run behind the curtains.

"What an explosive match! Due to time constraints this segment will end here but up next is Azure Lee and Tyson Jones vs Joey Winters and Zack Nigel!"

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? I enjoyed writing it as I always do and am anxious to see what the next part brings us! Remember to review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
